This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core (Core A) provides scientific, mentoring, budgetary, administrative, logisitic and statistical oversight to all aspects of the Diabetes and Obesity Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (DOC-COBRE)The Core Leaders - Dr. Aruni Bhatnagar and Dr. Roberto Bolli, Director and Co-Directors of the Center with assistance from Ms. Tammy Green the COBRE Administrator are resposnible for all administrative activities for the COBRE. This funding has assisted in providing the research data necessary for multiple Center members to receive fundable scores on their recent NIH applications indicated in detail in the Summary update.